


Dreaming

by cherry_tae



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom Felix, Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Soft Seo Changbin, Sorta I guess, Sub Felix, blowjob, changlix, changlix smut, dom changbin, lee felix smut, seo changbin smut, stray kids - Freeform, stray kids smut, top changbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 07:37:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16300841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry_tae/pseuds/cherry_tae
Summary: Changbin's always thought about— even dreamed about— what his best friend looked like naked and under his touch.





	Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> (i fucking suck at summaries...)

Changbin held his best friend close to him, barely any room between their bodies. His hands rest on the small of his back, just above his ass; he pulled their fronts close together, resisting the urge to grind on him. He reached his hand down and squeezed Felix's ass.

_"Your little butt's so cute…"_

His other hand went under his shirt, his cold fingers making Felix jump. Changbin played with his nipple making the younger boy squirm and whine under his touch as his nipples were always so sensitive. Changbin looked at Lix, his eyes were screwed tightly shut, he bit down on his lip trying to keep his sounds in— trying to keep from the other members hearing them through the thin walls. Changbin waits then delicately pecks the boy's lips not knowing how he'll take it. Felix looks shocked at first then smiles making the older boy smile back. Changbin went in for another kiss, this time more passionate. Licking and sucking on his lips, slipping his tongue in slyly; their tongues danced in each other's mouth lovingly. Their bodies, hands, and mouths moved in rhythm with each other's incredibly though they've never done anything like this before. Changbin broke the kiss first watching as Felix licked his now plump lips at the loss of his mouth on his.

He pulled the freckled-faced boy down onto his bed and stood over him between his legs that involuntarily spread just enough for him. Changbin leaned over his small frame and removed the oversized Tommy Hilfiger hoodie he wore. As soon as the cold air hit his skin, Lix tried to cover his body with his arms for warmth and Changbin smirked at how cute he was.

_"I know you're cold, baby, I'll be quick…"_

Changbin reached up and trapped Felix's nipples between two fingers— pinching, twisting, and tugging on them watching as the boy squirmed, whined, and swore.

_"F-Fuck...Ah, hyung…..A-ah…"_

One hand goes down and is replaced with his mouth; his hand rubbed on Lix's thigh instead. Changbin licked seductively on his sensitive nipple forcing the pretty boy to moan and groan at the feeling. He sucked harshly on Lix, catching the small bud within his teeth then biting down and nipping on the skin around it. He was sure to leave bite marks and bruises on his soft, lightly tanned skin, and even if no one else would be able to see them, he wanted Felix to think of him every time he took his shirt off for a shower.

Changbin suddenly stopped and went down on his knees; he undid then dragged Felix's jeans down but leaving his underwear on so he could see how hard his cute dosaeng was. He focused on his hardening cock twitch under the Pink grey and white boyshort panties; a slight wet spot shown through them where the tip of his member was.

_"How cute, baby boy…"_

He chuckled seeing the boy's adorable choice of undergarments. His praise made him twitch again. Changbin tugged his panties down just enough to expose the tip of his leaking cock.

_"You look so pretty, Lix. What a cute little cock you have…"_

_"T-Thank you…"_

Changbin held the boy in his hand, making him gasp softly; he admired him and his cock. How soft the skin felt, how his mons was cutely smooth, how his cock poured precum into his hand when he merely pulled back the foreskin a bit. He brought Lix close to his mouth, so close the heat radiated on his lips teasing him to put him in his mouth instantly. The short, annoying gap made Felix swear in English under his breath. Changbin swallowed his saliva, slightly nervous, before taking all of him in his mouth. He was small, maybe no longer than 4 inches and with a nice girth which made it easier for him. He pulled back, swirling the precum-saliva mix on Lix's now exposed head. Changbin sucked on the small boy's dick and it's obvious he’s never done this before but he makes him feel good. Every time he bobbed his head up and down on his dick causing another cute whimper or moan escape from Felix’s pretty pink lips.

Changbin reached up to massage his balls to bring him to his climax. He sucked harder and faster and when he could tell he was close, his hand squeezed him tighter trying to milk the cum out of him, sucking on his cock harshly nearly _begging_ for his cum to erupt into his mouth.

Felix threw his head back against the sofa, messing up his hair. He let out a roaring moan of his hyung’s name before painting the inside of his mouth with white. Changbin still sucked while he came; his warm load hitting the back of his throat, his eyes watered and he fought back coughing from the choking feeling. He helped his Lix ride off his high slowly ending his head bobbing on him. He lifted off Felix trying to keep all the cum in his mouth but couldn’t; he swallowed Felix’s sticky sweet cum then went back with a few more sucks on his member to clean him completely. This made him moan and whine at the slight overstimulation but he calmed down once he stopped. Changbin admired his softening dick lay on his thigh then got up to sit next to him. He played with Lix’s grown out, but still short, strawberry blonde curls. Felix took the older boy’s hand from his hair and held it tightly, not really knowing why but he just wanted to. Changbin gave Felix his hoodie from beside him and then pecked his temple.

—————

“He’s doing it again…”

“What do you mean?”

“Changbin-hyung!” Jeongin pointed at the sleeping boy complaining to Woojin.

”He’s fucking cumming in his sleep again!” His eyes widened realizing he swore, ”Freaking! I mean he’s _freaking_ cumming in his sleeping again!”

“Yah, Jeongin!” Chan yelled from his room. “Don’t say ‘cumming’, it’s bad!”

_“Cumming!”_

**Author's Note:**

> 18.10.15
> 
> this uh blew tf up pretty fast you should yell at/w me on twt @strwbwrrrylix (it’s um  
> nsfw..)
> 
> [nsfw twt (main)](https://twitter.com/xuxijuuls)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/strwbwrrrybwrrry)


End file.
